


Behind the Couch

by morbid_beauty



Series: Bands in College AU [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, Underage Drinking, mentions of drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1340734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbid_beauty/pseuds/morbid_beauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We seriously having sex behind the couch?” Frank said. It was barely audible over the music, because he whispered it like a secret or like he was in a classroom. He pulled back again and giggled and just about stole Gerard’s heart.</p><p>Gerard saw that everyone in the dark living room had more important things to attend to than who Gerard was fucking this week. So he lowered himself on top of Frank and leaned down to shout in his ear.</p><p>“College!” Gerard said. Frank just laughed again and reached for Gerard’s pants.</p><p>Horny desperate freshman. Score. </p><p>(Or: what happened at that party at the start of the year. One shot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Couch

**Author's Note:**

> For Lauren <3
> 
> It’s been taking me way too long to write the Fresh Meat on L Street sequel so how about a prequel! The events of this one shot occurred before the events of L Street and, though these events are mentioned/implied in L Street, both of these stories can exist (be read) without the other. That being said, L Street adds to this one shot and this one shot explains some things form L Street! (So go read it when you’re done here/if you like what you see.)
> 
> Unbeta’d. Sequel to main story soon, hopefully. Shameless porn with a teeny bit of plot, basically. Enjoy!

The first weekend on campus after a summer-long break was a pretty calm one. Old friends from far places recalled their summers for each other; freshmen with varying levels of excitement and fear stumbled around like newborn foals. No professors gave difficult assignments yet. RAs didn’t crack down on you for small things. It was a return home that everyone welcomed with serenity.

Still, Gerard’s roommates managed to throw a huge party.

Gerard didn’t mind the party, he just had a lot on his mind. Everyone was reigniting old flames or starting new ones while he obsessed over the fact that Bert transferred out and Mikey was suddenly gonna be around him all the time. Gerard loved his baby brother, he really did, but having him around instead of Bert was like trading a daily fuck for a shitty babysitting job. Gerard had spent an hour already watching Mikey have fun, making sure he didn’t have too much fun, scouting the floors for someone to fuck and going through a haze of getting bottles passed around and giving hugs to old friends.

Mikey seemed to know the people at the party better than Gerard did, which was wild since Gerard had been in the college for two years and Mikey for barely a week. But this was Mikey Way. Give him a few days and he’d know everyone in your family better than you do. So Gerard pulled Mikey aside from doing shots off some soccer player, Pete something, at the top of the staircase, and asked him if he knew any hot freshmen willing to fuck around.

“I don’t really know ’im well but that Frank guy seems like an easy target,” Mikey said, pointing vaguely down the steps. He was wasted but he wasn’t stoned. Gerard just hoped he’d stay that way.

“You better not go asking around,” Gerard said sternly. “I’m not looking out for you because mom said, I’m looking out for you because you’re not going to any hospital like that again.”

Mikey groaned and pulled his arm out of Gerard’s grasp, going back to the apparent crowd of freshmen formed around Pete. Mikey licked away to their cheers, and Gerard managed to squeeze passed them and down the stairs before it turned into an orgy.

By the time Gerard got to the bottom of the stairs, he was so gone he’d totally forgotten why he went there in the first place. So he wandered, bobbing his head to shitty Top 40 and saying exaggerated hellos to people he’d forgotten to miss. He finally settled against a wall in the kitchen to smoke and watch some drinking game happening around the island.

“Can I bum one off you?” said an unfamiliar voice halfway through his cigarette.

Gerard frowned and looked in the direction of the speaker. Normally the interruption would annoy and the implication that he’d share his fucking cigarettes would cause outrage but the stranger was exceptionally attractive so Gerard just kind of stared.

“Come on, I’m a freshman,” he said. “Give me charity before you dunk my head in the toilet.”

Gerard reached for his pack and the stranger settled against the wall next to him. “You know, that shit doesn’t actually happen in college,” Gerard said, passing him a stick.

“I thought high school never ends,” said the stranger. Gerard lit his cigarette and he nodded his appreciation. “Name’s Frank, by the way.”

Gerard recalled Mikey’s words and decided to really take Frank in. His hair looked self-cut and would be decent on a lesbian; his shirt had holes in it and the knees of his jeans were worn; he seemed apathetic but laughed at the blunders of the card players in front of them. He seemed to savor every inhale of his cigarette.

“Gerard,” he said decisively.

“As I am a fresh man – ” Gerard laughed when Frank said those words separately “ – and do not yet comprehend the inner-workings of the college life, I was wondering if you knew where I could get a dealer,” Frank said with no real preamble.

“Of what?”

“My old friend Mary Jane.”

Gerard rolled his eyes. “I can find you one. But what’s in it for me?”

“I don’t know.”

It turned out Frank did know because after a minute of silence, he leaned over and deliberately kissed Gerard’s neck. Gerard threw his head back and finished his cigarette while Frank kissed his throat, his collarbone, his jaw. Frank crowded Gerard against the wall and smoked, only kissing Gerard again when he was finished. This time they kissed on the lips.

Gerard hadn’t really expected it but he wasn’t turning it down. He wrapped his arms possessively around Frank and held him close while Frank’s hands roamed his face and hair. After a while of this lazy, goalless kissing, Frank grabbed a bottle from the kitchen (Gerard didn’t care what or whose; his stupid roommates planned this party so they should provide the drink) and dragged him to the living room.

It got very comfortable very fast, which did seem to be the pace for them. At first Gerard had just wanted to fuck but he kind of liked having somebody between his legs, inside his arms, kissing his chin and sharing some wine. The partygoers buzzed, dancing and screaming and chattering, and the music thrummed all over Gerard’s body. Gerard moved his lips along Frank’s jaw. It was after a while of sloppy make outs and starting their second shared bottle of whatever when Frank spoke up again.

“What are you drinkin’ away?” Frank asked. He seemed to be getting more amused the more he drank. Gerard thought long and hard about the question.

“My kid brother’s a recovering cokehead,” Gerard said, speaking slowly to make sure it all came out right. “I’m worried he’ll relapse in this asmo...atimus...atmosphere. You?”

“Don’t remember names of most the guys I’ve fucked, ah…past couple years.”

Frank shrugged nonchalantly and Gerard thought his statement had promise. They were against the couch, between it and the shuttered living room window, kind of hidden away from others except anyone against the wall with a view of them. Gerard lowered a hand that was securely wrapped around Frank, letting his fingers slide across his hip and down. Frank kissed below Gerard’s chin as Gerard groped him, moaning softly.

“You’ll remember my name,” Gerard said and he wondered how drunk he was that he thought it’d be a good idea to say that.

Frank giggled, a cute sound that made Gerard grin. “Yer a cheese ball,” Frank said.

Frank clumsily turned to kiss Gerard, pulling Gerard’s shirt down as he twisted his body to smash their lips together while Gerard stroked him. A part of Gerard thought he should probably take Frank upstairs to his bedroom but that part was shrinking away with the alcohol and Frank’s eagerness. They kissed with senseless vigor, empty bottle rolling away as Frank moved. He couldn’t quite get in a good position with Gerard against the couch and their hands where they were.

Frank slipped down to leaning back on his elbows. Gerard moved away from the couch and managed to get on top of Frank, on his knees and straddling one of Frank’s legs. Frank grinned, reaching again to kiss Gerard and scratch his neck. They slowly moved together, sort of dry-humping, sort of just drunkenly moving their hips against each other’s. Gerard reached for Frank’s jeans again, this time opening the button and zipper. Frank hissed and pulled away to throw his head back as Gerard went on stroking him through just his underwear now, then looked at Gerard with an excited little smile on his face. He tugged Gerard’s head down and brought his lips to Gerard’s ear.

“We seriously having sex behind the couch?” Frank said. It was barely audible over the music, because he whispered it like a secret or like he was in a classroom. He pulled back again and giggled and just about stole Gerard’s heart.

Frank had the most adorable giggle in the world. His eyes crinkled and his Adam’s apple bobbed and it sounded like he’d spent many, many years smoking many, many things. Gerard smiled, sort of lopsided, and, wondering what Frank would sound like moaning his name, gently pushed Frank onto his back. Gerard glanced around as Frank fell back unceremoniously, giggling all the while, and Gerard saw that everyone in the dark living room had more important things to attend to than who Gerard was fucking this week. So he lowered himself on top of Frank and leaned down to shout in his ear, his elbow by Frank’s head to hold him up.

“College!” Gerard said. Frank just laughed again and reached for Gerard’s pants.

Horny desperate freshman. Score. Frank worked on getting Gerard’s jeans down his hips as Gerard pulled Frank’s cock out. He stroked him slowly, moving his hand from base to tip. Frank closed his eyes shut, moaning, getting a hand inside Gerard’s underwear. Gerard shuddered a rough sigh as Frank grabbed his dick and they moved their hips against each other’s ministrations, jagged breaths and small moans filling the hot air between them. They kissed for a lingering moment and Gerard was content with this, sloppy hand jobs and lazy make outs. Frank was tasty and pretty and such a good kisser.

“Any chance ya got lube?” Frank asked, half in a cry as his hips snapped against Gerard’s hand.

“Not on me,” Gerard said breathlessly.

“So you can’t fuck me.”

If they went upstairs he sure as hell could but there wasn’t a chance Gerard was moving now. “No.”

“Wanna fuck my mouth?” Gerard was startled by Frank’s request but helpfully pulled his legs out of his jeans as Frank pushed them further down his legs. “Want you to fuck my mouth,” Frank went on, a desperate sort of edge to his voice as it went up in pitch.

Gerard tossed his pants aside, again looking around for any wandering eyes. Someone by the door was eyeing them and Gerard felt a flush rise in his face, suddenly feeling overexposed. But Frank just held onto Gerard’s thighs and wormed his way down until his face was level with Gerard’s crotch, feet under the couch and legs bent against it. Gerard moved slightly to get comfortable straddling Frank’s chest. Frank didn’t hesitate for a moment. He fisted Gerard’s cock and licked his lips, moving at an angle that looked uncomfortable but felt amazing when his tongue was on his balls. Frank suckled and moaned, fingering the slit of Gerard’s cock as Gerard let out a shocked grunt.

“You are obscene,” Gerard whined, his hips jerking against Frank’s venturing tongue.

“Try my best,” Frank said, breathless, against the base of his cock. He moved his lips slowly to the head as he spoke, his lips wet. “Don’ be ‘fraid to be a li’l rough, I can take it. Fact, kinda want it.”

Gerard scoffed. He had no doubt. Frank seemed content as Gerard moved forward, his flush cock moving between his lips. Frank looked up at Gerard with shining eyes as he pursed his lips and bobbed his head. For such an eager guy, he was going impossibly slowly. Gerard moved his hands so one was in Frank’s hair and the other was on the ground next to his head. Frank moaned and moved his head further down Gerard’s cock, making Gerard tug his hair, and Gerard moved his hips helplessly forward. Frank’s arms slipped behind Gerard, over his ass and up his shirt.

Gerard’s head fell back as Frank pulled him forward. He started moving with more effort into Frank’s mouth, essentially fucking it; something he’d never done. It looked wild, Frank’s mouth stretched like that. Gerard could just hear the gagging sounds Frank was making, especially when the song playing changed, and he moaned. This was not Frank’s first anything; definitely not his first cock or his first stranger, probably not his first from this angle the way he kept his mouth and tongue and holy shit his _throat_ so controlled.

Frank swallowed around the head of Gerard’s cock. Gerard swore and finally leaned all the way back, head hitting the couch as he used both that and his hand as leverage to carelessly fuck Frank’s mouth. Frank followed his thrusts down, as eager as he promised. Gerard was shaking from the effort especially when Frank started moaning and groaning obscenely.

Gerard remembered, suddenly, that Frank had a cock too, and reached back for it, only to find Frank’s hand already there. Hips shaking, Gerard pulled Frank’s hand away from his dick and replaced it with his own. Frank moaned even louder and Gerard felt his stomach tightening, seeing Frank’s red face and furrowed brow. How was he even breathing? Gerard was definitely having trouble, as probably one of the best orgasms of his life was fast approaching. He started swearing, his hips twitching and rhythm faltering as he spread Frank’s pre-come over the crown, earning another fucking obscene moan. Gerard tried to pull away, to not come down Frank’s throat, but Frank held him down as his own hips shook upward so his cock moved faster in Gerard’s fist. He swallowed Gerard down one last time and that was it. Swiftly pulling out from between Frank’s lips, Gerard came half into Frank’s open mouth and half on his cheek. Gerard let out a low moan as the orgasm shook him and as he took on the sight. He didn’t quit fisting Frank until, with come drying on his face, Frank came with a small shout, practically vibrating against the couch.

It was easily the greatest, dirtiest thing Gerard had ever experienced. He moved from on top of Frank and lied down next to him. They were both out of breath and Gerard was honestly a little shocked. Frank turned toward him and wiped his come on Gerard’s shirt, effectively ruining the potential moment. However, at that point, with blood pumping erratically through their veins, they were definitely very drunk. The racing heart, the sudden dehydration, and the orgasm all amounted to Gerard didn’t care. Not even enough to cover up. Frank rolled over onto Gerard, kissing him languidly. He laughed about something, said something about _smoking hot_ , and passed out just like that. Gerard smiled dumbly at the ceiling before following suit. Oh well.

They’d wake up the next day, Frank’s ass in the air and Gerard’s dick tucked neatly under him. Great start to the new semester.


End file.
